Conventionally, there are several types of vehicles for children, for example, a special type vehicle for children which a child can straddle and go forward by kicking the ground, an automobile for children which a child can ride on and go forward by treading pedals which drive front or rear wheels, and a tricycle for children. There have been several attempts to make those vehicles more interesting for children, for example, by representing a crying or laughing face of a human being on the hood of the vehicle.
On the other hand, conventionally there is a block building toy which is similar to the usual building block toy. The block building toy is a toy wherein a child enjoys constructing his desired shape, for example, an airplane, a tank, or an animal by combining a number of unit blocks.